


Albtraum

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Albtraum [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Die Sonne schien.





	Albtraum

Zum Glück hielt Alberich seine Hand, zum Glück war sie da, und er musste einen der schwersten Gänge seines Lebens nicht alleine gehen.  
Thiels Beerdigung. Thiel in einem dunklen Sarg, nur wenige Meter vor ihnen. Thiel, sein Kollege, Nachbar und schon lange so etwas wie ein guter Freund. Eigentlich sogar noch mehr als nur ein guter Freund. Tot. Thiel war tot.  
Die Sonne schien. Thiel war tot, und die Sonne schien. Schien so, als wäre alles wie immer.  
Ob sie Thiel den großen St. Pauli Schal mit in den Sarg gegeben hatten? In einem Halbsatz hatte Thiel mal mehr oder weniger scherzhaft erwähnt, dass er sich das wünschte. Nächste Woche spielte der St. Pauli gegen die Bayern. Und Thiel würde es nicht sehen können. Thiel war nicht mehr da. Ein lautes Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle, und Alberich drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester.

Boerne schreckte hoch, und das Herz schlug ihm hart und hektisch bis zum Hals hoch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er völlig wach war und begriff, dass das Ganze eben nur ein furchtbarer Albtraum gewesen war.  
_Oh Gott, es war nur ein Traum._ Nur ein Traum, nur ein ganz schrecklicher Traum. Thiel war nicht tot. Thiel ging es gut, vorhin hatte er ihn noch gesehen. Nur ein blöder Traum.  
Als sein Herz wieder im einigermaßen normalen Tempo schlug, musste er vor Erleichterung leise lachen. Das kam davon, wenn er sich Sonntagsnachmittags für ein Nickerchen hinlegte, nachdem er sich vorher wegen einer Nichtigkeit mit seinem Nachbarn gestritten hatte. Alles war gut. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Irgendwie wollte ihm der Traum in den nächsten Stunden keine richtige Ruhe lassen, seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zwischendurch kurz dorthin zurück. Und jedes Mal, wenn er an diesen dunklen Sarg dachte, fröstelte es ihn innerlich.

 

Am frühen Abend entschloss er sich dafür, Thiel einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, und mit einer Flasche Rotwein im Schlepptau machte er sich auf den Weg. Hoffentlich war der nicht mehr so grummelig wegen vorhin.

Als er die Klingel tätigen wollte, stellte er verwundert fest, dass Thiels Wohnungstür nur angelehnt war, und er schob sie etwas weiter auf.  
„Thiel?“ Keine Antwort. Er betrat den Flur. „Thiel?“ Wieder keine Antwort. „Thiel, sind Sie da?“ Stille.  
Na ja, vielleicht war Thiel ja im Waschkeller und hatte die Wohnungstür aufgelassen, weil er gleich zurück sein würde. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Thiel würde gleich zurück sein. 

Er wartete im Flur auf Thiel, mit der Flasche Wein in der Hand. Als Thiel nach fünf Minuten noch nicht da war, machte sich allmählich ein leicht ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit, obwohl er sich versuchte einzureden, dass Thiel eben etwas länger weg war, und einfach vergessen hatte, die Tür zu schließen. Aber das war irgendwie doch recht untypisch für Thiel. 

Als er nach weiteren fünf Minuten sein Handy aus der Hosentasche kramte, um Thiel nun doch lieber mal anzurufen, sah er es. Ein Blatt Papier auf dem Boden, zusammengefaltet. Na ja, das war Thiel sicher runter gefallen, und er hatte vergessen, es wieder aufzuheben. Oder?  
Er bückte sich danach, faltete es auseinander, und las, was darauf stand. Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken. Der Albtraum hatte gerade erst begonnen.

**Author's Note:**

> So ein gemeines Ende und das von mir! >:-D Aber keine Sorge - Eigentlich war das erst der Anfang ...


End file.
